LEAVE ME
by YODA98
Summary: Dunia penuh dengan kepalsuan bukan? Lalu mengapa kepalsuan yang harus menguasai dunia? Apakah dunia tidak dapat memiliki kejujuran? Atau hanya kebohongan saja yang mendominasi dunia ini? Hei, apa yang kau lihat belum tentu itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang sebenarnya dari dunia ini, karena itu banyak yang mengatakan bahwa hidup di dunia adalah sebuah sandiwara -ChanBaek-
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Leave me**

 **Author : Yoda67**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Supranatural**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Synopsis :**

 **Dunia penuh dengan kepalsuan bukan? Lalu mengapa kepalsuan yang harus menguasai dunia? Apakah dunia tidak dapat memiliki kejujuran? Atau hanya kebohongan saja yang mendominasi dunia ini? Hei, apa yang kau lihat belum tentu itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang sebenarnya dari dunia ini, karena itu banyak yang mengatakan bahwa hidup di dunia adalah sebuah sandiwara dimana hanya kita yang menjadi seorang pemain, dan biarkan dunia ini tertipu jika mereka ingin tertipu –Chanyeol &Baekhyun-**

 **WARNING! MANY TYPO'S! KESAMAAN TEMPAT,SITUASI DAN HAL – HAL LAIN ADALAH BUKAN DISENGAJA!**

 **INI HANYA IMAJINASI! INI HANYA FANFICTION!**

 **SAAT MEMBACA PERHATIKAN TANGGAL,BULAN DAN HARI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DO NOT PLAGIAT!**

 _ **Seoul,20 Mei 2015 1:00 KST**_

Jam terus berdetak, menunjukkan bahwa sang waktu terus berjalan. Kini kesunyian malam menyelimuti suatu tempat nyaman dimana biasanya seseorang sudah terlelap. Sunyi itu meliputi seseorang yang sedang terjaga dan tidak sedikitpun merasakan kantuk pada indra penglihatannya. Sang indra yang menangkap cahaya itu terlihat sayu dan tak sedikitpun terlihat seperti biasanya. Mata elang tajam miliknya sama sekali hampa dan kosong dan disampingnya entah sudah berapa botol kosong minuman memabukkan itu terbuka mungkin ada 6 botol kosong di sana.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis lagi, karena ia harus menikmati rembulan dari bawah kasurnya sendirian dengan lemas bagaikan tak ingin hidup. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak kembali kala mengingat bayangan seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi itu. Kembali ia mengingat saat dimana dirinya dan sosok yang ia kasihi tersebut menikmati anggur memabukan itu bersama. Menikmati sembari mendengarkan music dan mengunci pintu kamar yang menjadi kamar mereka berdua, dan berakhir dengan keagresifan dirinya yang berada diranjang kesayangan kedua insan yang saling mencinta itu. Senyuman orang tersebut, mata indah miliknya, bahkan hembusan nafas miliknya adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa lelaki berkulit pucat itu lupakan dan selalu dirindukan.

 _ **Story Begin!**_

Kembali lelaki berparas tampan ini menyesap wine yang sangat ia sukai, tak perduli bahwa perutnya masih belum terisi apapun, ia hanya ingin menelan cairan it uterus menerus sampai kesadaran dirinya hilang entah kemana. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat bahkan semakin bertambah pucat, tak sadar dirinya merasa emosi yang memuncak didalam hati, sampai akhirnya ia melemparkan botol tersebut ke sembarang arah dan menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca yang membangunkan sedikit orang dirumah tersebut.

"PRAANG!" bunyi tersebut terus menerus terdengar seiring dengan racauan namja tampan yang berasal dari EXO tersebut.

"Sakit! Kau tau tidak?! Ini sangat sakit!" ia terus memecahkan setiap botol kosong yang telah menjadi penyalur rasa sakit pada dirinya itu.

"katakan! Katakan padaku! Hikk! katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar sakit ini hilang!" suara yang sudah tak seperti biasa itu meracau seperti layaknya orang yang mabuk berat.

Ia memukul bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan hancur, terus menerus sampai sakit itu bukannya semakin hilang tetapi malah semakin bertambah dan semakin sesak, tak ada suara apapun yang mampu menjawab apa yang lelaki itu tanyakan, tangisanpun akhirnya pecah dan tangisan tersiksa itu semakin dan semakin keras seiring rasa sakit yang tak tetahankan, ia merasakan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam, dan tanpa berfikir panjang pria itu membenturkan keningnya pada tembok seakan tak perduli rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia hanya berfikir bahwa ia tak berguna dan bodoh, ia merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh dan karena kebodohannya semua ini terjadi. Lagi, ini hanya karena penyesalannya.

Sosok itu terus saja membenturkan keningnya, tak lama setelah itu tampak darah mengalir kehidung sempurna miliknya " bodoh, kau bodoh Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau melepaskan istrimu? Kenapa kau melepaskan cintamu?!" air matapun kini bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari keningnya. "BRAKKK!" terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak paksa oleh seseorang, dan ternyata itu adalah seorang pria yang biasa dipanggil _Guardian_ , ia menghampiri lelaki yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan cepat dan paniknya, ia sempat kaget melihat keadaan chanyeol, dan dengan cepat lelaki itu menarik chanyeol dari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada dirinya dan membawa paksa chanyeol menuju kamar mandi dan menyiram chanyeol dengan air agar chanyeol sadar dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"KAU KIRA DENGAN KAU MELAKUKAN INI DIA AKAN KEMBALI PADAMU HAH!" sosok yang kini memarahi chanyeol kini semakin emosi melihat keadaan darinya yang tak melawan dan terlihat tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup, sosok bernama suho benar – benar kesal dengan apa yang ia temukan. Botol yang berserakan dimana – mana, ditambah chanyeol dengan kening yang berdarah. "Bangun! Bangun kau Park chanyeol!" Suho menatap chanyeol berang, ingin rasannya suho memukuli chanyeol agar dia sadar, tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa melakukan hal gegabah seperti itu.

"CIH! Bahkan kau tidak mampu kan untuk bangun dan menatapku Park!" Suho mengangkat chanyeol pelan, ia tau chanyeol kini tak sadar dan ia harus segera bertindak untuk menenangkan chanyeol kekasurnya, dan saat suho keluar tak disangka seluruh penghuni Dorm EXO memenuhi kamar milik Chanyeol tersebut, dan sang tertua yang tak lain adalah suho tak tinggal diam, iapun memapah Chanyeol bersama Sehun, dan menyiapkan kotak P3K juga air hangat untuk mengobati kening chanyeol yang terluka.

Mereka membantu chanyeol bersama, Suho adalah sosok tertua, ia adalah leader dari SuperIdol bernama EXO, sebagai seorang leader ia memiliki tanggung jawab pada seluruh member EXO dan tak terkecuali itu chanyeol. Suho memberikan perintah pada Kyungsoo untuk segera memanggil dokter pribadi EXO, dan selanjutnya ia meminta chen dan kai agar membersihkan kamar chanyeol yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, sementara chanyeol tidur dikamar kyungsoo.

Setelah chanyeol tenang dan seluruh luka dikeningnya telah diobati oleh suho, suho mengatakan pada chanyeol untuk beristirahat dan makan terlebih dahulu. Setelah chanyeol selesai makan dan membaringkan dirinya dikasur lalu tertidur, dokterpun datang, memeriksakan keadaan chanyeol dengan teliti. Sebenarnya suho merasa tidak enak karena telah memanggil dokter itu diwaktu seharusnya semua orang istirahat dan tidur, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Chanyeol telah tertidur dengan cukup tenang, walau terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak tidur nyenyak dikarenakan merasa gelisah, disebabkan psikisnya yang sedang terguncang.

Ketika dokter selesai memeriksakan chanyeol, wajah sang dokter terlihat tidak menunjukan bahwa chanyeol tengah dalam keadaan yang sehat juga baik. suho yang melihat hal itu mengajak sang dokter untuk berbicara empat mata mengenai chanyeol. Sang dokter yang berparas tampan itu melepaskan kacamatanya saat dirinya dirasa sudah tepat untuk berbicara dengan suho dikamar milik leader EXO ini. Sang dokter menatap suho prihatin.

"chanyeol sangat terguncang psikisnya, ia mengalami luka batin yang cukup dalam, dan ini berimbas pada kesehatan tubuhnya yang tidak seperti orang sehat kebanyakan. Ia terlalu banyak minum alkohol dan ia juga tidak makan dengan teratur, ditambah lagi ia sedang mengalami Depresi, kalian harus terus memantau keadaannya, jangan lupa untuk memberikannya dukungan moral dan kusarankan kamu untuk membawanya pada seorang psikiatrist" sang dokter menjelaskan secara baik dengan suho , dan yang mendengar hal itupun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela nafas pada sang dokter.

"baiklah, saya dan yang lain akan melakukan hal yang terbaik pada chanyeol. Terimakasih dokter" suho tersenyum pada dokter yang sudah kurang lebih 4 tahun menjadi dokter pribadi mereka, dan sang dokterpun pergi dengan memberikan resep pada suho untuk ditebus kerumah sakit.

Keesokan harinya EXO harus siap untuk penerbangan menuju SM Town Taiwan dan menghibur para Exo-L yang berada di Taiwan. Namun chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan kurang baik membuat seluruh member khawatir dan sehun yang mengamati chanyeolpun mendekati, dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan chanyeol, tentu saja chanyeol dalam keadaan yang kurang baik juga bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Namun karena obat yang dokter berikan itu chanyeol sedikit merasa sedikit lebih baik. Saat sampai di bandara Incheon dengan mobil Audi miliknya, chanyeol seperti biasa melihat para fans dan stalker yang berkumpul untuk mengambil foto darinya, chanyeol keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya dan melihat para fans mulai mengerubungi dirinya dan mengambil foto chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum dengan paksa saat mereka mengelilingi dirinya, sampai akhirnya para bodyguard memberikan chanyeol jalan menuju pintu Airport, dan tak lama ia sudah berada ditengah para hyungdeulnya dan dongsaengdeul yang sudah lebih dulu berada diruang tunggu.

Tak disadari kepala chanyeol terasa sakit kembali dan ia menelungkupkan tangannya untuk menekan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya kini. Dan hal itu tertangkap oleh kamera para fans juga stalker darinya, banyak yang merasa heran dan beranggapan apakah chanyeol sakit? Apakah terjadi suatu hal pada chanyeol? Itu semua bisa dianggap benar, atau lebih tepatnya ia sakit karena ulahnya sendiri yang tidak menjaga dengan baik kesehatan tubuh. Setelah itu member EXO-K dan EXO-M berjalan menuju tempat pemeriksaan dan setelah melewatinya mereka akhirnya berada dipesawat yang membawa mereka menuju Taiwan.

Sebelum pesawat lepas landas, chanyeol melihat isi ponsel miliknya sebentar, melihat apakah ada pesan dari seseorang. " 2 pesan line?" gumamnya, ia membuka pesan tersebut, "baekkie?" ia tersenyum kecil mengetahui bahwa yang mengiriminya pesan ada seseorang yang beberapa hari ini telah membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

 _-baekkie-_

 _Yoda, kudengar kau kurang sehat ya? Jangan berbuat bodoh, dan jangan pikir aku tidak tau, makanlah yang teratur dan jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu menciptakan lagu arra? Maaf.._

Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat isi pesan dari baekhyun yang menurutnya membingungkan, ia sangat bingung harus membalas dengan kata apa, setelah melihat pesan dari 'minimi' ia beralih melihat pesan lain, hm? Ini kan dari.

 _-XYXyeoja-_

 _Oppa! Jangan membuatku khawatir, makan teratur dan jangan terlalu sering begadang arra? Kesehatanmu penting, saranghae~_

Chanyeol sedikit merasa mencelos kala melihat pesan keduanya, keduanya sama, mereka memiliki posisi yang sama dihati chanyeol, tapi mengapa rasanya aneh, kenapa berbeda? Ia kembali bertanya – tanya didalam hatinya, apakah benar chanyeol sudah memberikan hatinya untuk wanita yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya? Apa benar ia mencintai orang yang sudah menjadi cinta barunya? Sesak, hanya itu jawaban yang chanyeol rasakan kali ini, ia merasa sakit tepat dibagian dada kirinya. Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan kini. Hanya rasa sesak yang menghimpit mendominasi kini, lalu ia membalas pesan itu.

 _-Chanyeol at kakaotalk-_

 _Tidak usah minta maaf, terimakasih untuk perhatianmu.._

 _-send to baekkie-_

 _Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, kau juga.._

 _-send to XYXyeoja-_

Setelah membalas pesan dari kedua orang itu di kakaotalk, chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan memainkan game di tab sebentar, lalu ia memutuskan tidur karena merasa lelah. Penerbangan seoul menuju Taiwan berjalan kurang lebih 6 – 7 jam sehingga ia memilih untuk istirahat, dan member lainpun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu tidur.

Sesampainya dihotel aku langsung meletakkan koperku dikamar yang telah diberitahukan oleh suho hyung, aku membuka bajuku dan mengganti bajuku setelah mandi dan bersih, karena sesampainya ditaiwan, _appa_ menghubungiku dan mengajakku untuk mengawasi dan berkunjung ke _Caffe_ milikknya. Akupun langsung bergegas menuju tempat _appa_ dan ternyata aku sudah ditunggu oleh _appa_ ku.

" _appa_ menunggu lama?" tanyaku padanya, "tidak nak, _appa_ baru saja sampai disini, ayo kita kedalam" jawab appa santai, dan akupun berjalan kearah yang sama dengan appa, melihat keadaan _caffe_ dan menganalisa tempat yang nantinya akan diwariskan padaku. _Appa_ juga menyuruhku kesini untuk mengingatkan padaku mengenai undangan pernikahan yoora _nunna_ yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan, pernikahan ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama, namun karena _appa_ mengerti keadaanku, sehingga ia tidak begitu banyak melibatkanku dan tidak mau menyusahkanku. Setelah mengambil undangan untuk teman – temanku dan teman _nunna_ , akupun bergegas pulang bersama _appa_ dengan mobil dari pihak management.

"nak, ada apa?" tanya _appa_ to the point padaku, "ya? Ah, aku tidak apa _appa_ , tenang saja" jawabku dengan senyuman palsuku, " jangan berbohong nak, _appa_ tau kamu sedang memiliki masalah, ya kan?" ah sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padanya, dan setelah itu iapun langsung memelukku " tenang yeollie, disini kamu tidak sendirian, ada _appa,umma_ dan _nunna_ mu yang selalu mendukung dirimu nak", tangisanku akhirnya pecah, aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sesak ini aku tidak bisa. " maafkan aku _appa_ , maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membahagiakan dan hanya bisa menyusahkan kalian, maafkan aku.." bisikku lirih dan _appa_ hanya bisa menepuk punggungku pelan dan memberikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Seandainya, seandainya aku bisa mengulang kembali semua ini. Andai aku bisa mengembalikan semuanya, aku mungkin tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dan dia, dia pasti berada dalam pelukanku. Tubuhku bergetar saat mendengar _appa_ ku sendiri berkata begini, padahal aku sangat tau, bahkan sangat tau apa yang terjadi dan menimpa mereka selama ini karenaku.

Saat sampai dihotel tempat ayah menginap akupun mengantar appa hingga loby hotel dan aku kembali kehotelku karena aku juga harus bersiap untuk esok hari perform. Saat dihotel aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku dikasur dan saat melihat mejaku, ah iya, obatku belum diminum, hah.., ini benar – benar melelahkan.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku kesal pada diriku, karena aku tau aku ini memiliki suatu kelebihan, biasanya orang menyebutnya dengan sixsense atau mungkin indigo, ya aku memiliki hal itu, awalnya aku tidak memercayai hal itu, namun aku sadar hal itu kudapatkan dari suatu kejadian dalam hidupku saat tahun 2006, ya kecelakaan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawaku dan membuat orang tuaku hampir kehilangan diriku untuk selamanya, namun pada kenyataannya aku selamat dan bisa hidup seperti sekarang.

Aku sadar bahwa perjalanan jiwaku disaat aku koma dan saat aku mengalami kematian selama kurang lebih 1 menit membuatku memiliki hal seperti ini. Ya, aku tau kalian mungkin tak akan percaya, tapi nyatanya itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku bisa melihat mereka yang sama denganku, tapi tak sembarangan orang yang bisa kubiarkan berbicara denganku, hanya orang yang menurutku percaya dan mengerti diriku juga bukan melakukan hal itu hanya untuk sekedar 'ingin tau' dan tidak memperdulikan diriku, kupikir untuk apa orang itu melakukan hal yang bukan urusannya tanpa membantuku melakukan apapun. Hanya orang yang kuanggap mereka tulus mencintaiku dan membantukulah yang kuizinkan untuk berkomunikasi lewat jiwa denganku, ya terkadang itu menguntungkan untukku karena aku bisa menemui orang yang kucintai tanpa ada batas dan waktu.

Namun itu juga merugikan diriku, karena terkadang aku merasakan hal buruk pada diriku dan tentunya pada orang disekitarku. Aku memiliki kurang lebih 10 orang dari Negara berbeda yang menjadi temanku didunia yang kami sebut dengan 'Dunia sana' ya, hanya dunia yang hanya kami saja yang mengerti dan hanya kami yang dapat melihatnya. Tapi karena emosiku yang akhir – akhir ini semakin tidak stabil, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemui mereka semua dahulu, karena aku takut akan membahayakan mereka, kalian tau? Perjalanan jiwa itu tidak semudah yang kita bayangkan, perlu banyak energi dan perlu banyak konsentrasi untuk melakukannya.

Biasanya jika aku sedang begini, mereka akan memberikanku kekuatan dan memberikanku banyak saran. Aku akan banyak bicara pada mereka dan mengatakan isi hatiku pada mereka, namun sepertinya merekapun kecewa dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku saat ini, lalu memberdeul juga sepertinya begitu padaku, mereka tampak membiarkanku dan terkesan tidak memerdulikanku, apa karena aku begitu bodoh melepaskan baekhyun _hyung_? Apa karena aku telah banyak melakukan kesalahan karena telah menjahili mereka? Hah, entahlah.

Aku memiliki banyak teman di dunia sana, dan ya yang paling dekat adalah bisa disebut Minrin dan seyong, mereka adalah teman dekatku didunia sana, aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka secara personal didunia nyata, namun jika aku bertemu mereka aku akan sangat bahagia dan merasa beruntung memiliki salah satu teman seperti mereka. Minrin, ia sedikit gemuk dan manis, dia pernah hidup dalam pernikahan tetapi sayang ia memilih berpisah sepertiku dan baekhyun, dan ia sudah kuanggap _saeng_ ku karena ia mendengarkan ceritaku dan kadang memberikan saran padaku, lalu ada seyong, dia adalah anak kecil(kuanggap begitu) yang pernah sekali kukira dia adalah baekhyun _hyung_ karena aura mereka yang hampir mirip, tapi anak ini berbeda sekali dengan baekhyun _hyung_ karena ternyata saat aku mengenalnya ia lebih mirip denganku dari segi sifat tapi entahlah ia kadang tak jelas, ia seperti memiliki sifatku dan baekhyun _hyung_ bersamaan dan didunia nyata katanya dia seorang mahasiswi psikiater dan aku takut padanya terkadang, karena ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Kira – kira begitulah salah satu temanku didunia sana, aku bercerita dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka jikalau aku membutuhkan seseorang, karena sahabatku belum tentu bisa selalu disisiku karena mereka itu sama sibuknya denganku. Hanya mereka yang ada jika aku sedang down dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara, ya mereka semua, tapi sekarang aku membuat mereka kecewa dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Pikiranku sekarang benar – benar buntu, ini karena sungmin melakukan hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan dia akan begini. Saat itu aku hanya bisa kaget dan tak bisa berkata apapun.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Seoul, 19 mei 2015 19.00 KST**_

 _Saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari reality show 'ROOMATE' aku merasa sangat lelah, ya sangat lelah, karena jadwalku yang cukup padat dan kurangnya istirahat, aku juga masih merasa sedih karena baekhyun hyung baru saja mengucapkan perpisahan pada kami semua di super show terakhir, ia tampak sangat sedih, dan saat itu ia juga tampak ingin didekatku, namun janji kami yang membuatku berfikir dua kali untuk bisa didekatnya, bahkan EXO-L saja menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada kami, Chanbaek shipper juga masih jeli jika melihat kami berdua._

 _Aku tidak datang kepernikahan baekhyun hyung pada 14 desember lalu karena alasan syuting roomate, padahal syuting kupercepat agar aku tidak menghadiri pernikahan mereka, dan aku mengutus keluargaku untuk menggantikanku kesana. Saat aku sudah berada dikamarku yang ada didorm aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan merelekskan tubuhku agar tidak terlalu tegang. Dan tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara sungmin hyung._

" _CHANYEOL KAU DIMANA" aku tersentak mendengar suara baekhyun hyung, beruntung dorm saat ini tak ada orang , karena semuanya memiliki jadwal, aku bergegas keluar dari kamarku dan melihat baekhyun hyung yang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, mata yang memerah karena air mata, bibirnya kecil milikknya yang bergetar dan tubuhnya yang bergetar._

" _hyung? Kau kenapa?" aku menghampirinya yang berada diruang tengah, ia bernafas bagaikan seseorang dikejar hantu. Tatapannya kosong melihatku, seakan tatapan itu menenggelamkanku kembali._

" _y-yeollie, aku..,a-aku..sentuh aku yeol! Sentuh aku!" baekhyun hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti._

" _maksudmu apa hyung? Tenanglah, aku tidak mengerti jika kau begini, bukankah kau telah memiliki dia? Lalu untuk apa kau suruh aku untuk menyentuhmu hyung?" aku memegang bahunya kasar dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah dimatanya, namun yang kutemukan hanya tatapan 'sentuh aku karena aku kotor dan menjijikan'._

" _sentuh aku yeol, palli" aku menatapnya dalam dan sebentar "baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau hyung, jangan menyesalinya" dan saat itu aku membawa tubuhnya kekamar 'kami' dan akupun menyentuh tubuhnya, saat itu kami kembali bersatu, kembali menyatukan tubuh kami._

 **-To Be Continue -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Leave Me Chapter 2**

 **Author : Change from Yoda67 to Yoda98**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Supernatural**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Synopsis :**

 **Dunia penuh dengan kepalsuan bukan? Lalu mengapa kepalsuan yang harus menguasai dunia? Apakah dunia tidak dapat memiliki kejujuran? Atau hanya kebohongan saja yang mendominasi dunia ini? Hei, apa yang kau lihat belum tentu itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang sebenarnya dari dunia ini, karena itu banyak yang mengatakan bahwa hidup di dunia adalah sebuah sandiwara dimana hanya kita yang menjadi seorang pemain, dan biarkan dunia ini tertipu jika mereka ingin tertipu –Chanyeol &Baekhyun-**

 **WARNING! MANY TYPO'S! KESAMAAN TEMPAT,SITUASI DAN HAL – HAL LAIN ADALAH BUKAN DISENGAJA!**

 **INI HANYA IMAJINASI! INI HANYA FANFICTION!**

 **SAAT MEMBACA PERHATIKAN TANGGAL,BULAN DAN HARI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DO NOT PLAGIAT!**

 _ **Before..**_

 _ ***flashback***_

 _"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" aku menghampirinya yang berada diruang tengah, ia bernafas bagaikan seseorang dikejar hantu. Tatapannya kosong melihatku, seakan tatapan itu menenggelamkanku kembali._

 _"Y-Yeol, aku..,a-aku..sentuh aku Yeol! Sentuh aku!" Baekhyun hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti._

 _"Maksudmu apa hyung? Tenanglah, aku tidak mengerti jika kau begini, bukankah kau telah memiliki dia? Lalu untuk apa kau suruh aku untuk menyentuhmu hyung?" aku memegang bahunya kasar dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah dimatanya, namun yang kutemukan hanya tatapan 'sentuh aku karena aku kotor dan menjijikan'._

 _"Sentuh aku yeol, palli" aku menatapnya dalam dan sebentar "baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau hyung, jangan menyesalinya" dan saat itu aku membawa tubuhnya kekamar 'kami' dan akupun menyentuh tubuhnya, saat itu kami kembali bersatu, kembali menyatukan tubuh kami._

 _Aku menatapnya dalam,' miris' hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya saat ini, aku melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, kuciumi perlahan tubuh yang sebenarnya selama ini sudah menjadi sebuah candu bagiku selama 7 tahun atau bahkan lebih?, namun tatapan kosongnya dan diamnya dirinya membuatku merasa sakit didalam dadaku, dan tak sadar aku meneteskan air mataku perlahan._ _Ia hanya terdiam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, aku terus menerus menumbukkan diriku pada tubuhnya hingga kedua tubuh kami terasa sangat lelah dan peluhpun terlihat membanjiri tubuh kami._

 _Tak perduli waktu telah terlewat diantara kami, aku tetap melakukan hal ini dengan perasaan yang tetap sama, tetap mencintainya. Namun aku sadar, kini ia memiliki kehidupan lain, dan kehidupan itu bukanlah untuk main – main , kuhentikan aktifitasku dan mulai kembali memakai pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhku. Sepertinya ia bingung dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya saat ini, kuselimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang biasa kami pakai bersama, tatapan mata kecil milikknya masih sama, tetap kosong dan tidak terlihat binar yang dulu selalu kudambakan saat bersamannya._

 _Kubaringkan tubuhku disamping tubuhnya, aku sungguh tidak tega melihat wajahnya kini, sangat pucat, hhh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ia hanya diam dan tak menjawab sedikitpun saja pertanyaan dariku. Kulihat jam dinding, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 malam, dan kurasa ia harus kembali kerumahnya, karena saat ini keadaan telah berbeda, ia tak boleh terlihat didorm apalagi menemuiku._

 _"Hyung, lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah jam 11 malam, dan tampaknya tidak baik jika kau terlihat oleh hyungdeul lain" tampaknya ia mulai merespon ucapanku._

 _"Maaf, maafkan aku yeol, a-aku akan pulang, maaf telah mengganggumu.." ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya, dan kulihat ia akan bersiap meninggalkan kembali tempat ini. Aku mengantarkan dirinya hingga sampai ke pintu dorm, dan ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Sungguh aku sangat bingung dengan situasi ini, kenapa? Kenapa ia kembali dan meminta suatu hal yang seharusnya sudah tidak terjadi diantara kami? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia, dia melakukan hal ini, apakah ia ingin membunuhku perlahan dengan perasaanku ini?. Lebih baik aku menenangkan diriku dengan wine, ya, bahkan tidak hanya wine, aku harus meminum soju dan bir yang berada dikulkas._

 ***end of flashback***

Begitulah cerita awal mengapa aku bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti kemarin, hhh, untung saja suho hyung tidak menceramahiku. Namun aku tau, suho hyung dan juga yang lainnya menyembunyikan suatu hal padaku, dan hal itu adalah hal menyangkut diriku yang sekarang ini mengalami depresi. Apakah kalian tau, kehidupanku sangatlah berubah saat Baekhyun hyung sudah tak lagi disampingku dan disaat aku memiliki kemampuan indigo ini. Ya, aku tidak hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat jiwa, namun aku juga bisa bicara dengan para hantu, akupun sangat terkejut saat mengetahui aku bisa melakukannya. Berawal saat dirumah sakit aku yang tidur sendiri dikamar tanpa ada yang menemaniku saat itu, aku melihat sesosok hantu wanita yang kukira ia adalah seorang pasien dan ia berbicara denganku, tak disangka itu adalah sesosok hantu.

Kembali lagi pada apa yang harus kujelaskan, aku meminum wine saat itu bukan karena tanpa alasan bukan? Aku tidak memiliki pelampiasan amarahku dan aku tidak dapat menceritakan semua hal ini pada orang terdekatku, mungkin aku bercerita pada yang terdekat tetapi apakah untuk kali ini aku juga harus bercerita? Baekhyun hyung yang sudah menikahi perempuan lain tiba – tiba datang ke dorm dan mencariku. Ini sungguh aneh, dia seperti merasa jijik pada dirinya, dan pesan dari kakao talk sebelum aku berangkat ke Taiwan pun seperti ia tidak memiliki apapun yang terjadi padaku. Sungguh aku benar – benar bingung saat ini, bukankah Baekhyun hyung sudah melepasku dan aku sudah melepasnya untuk kebaikan kami? Tapi mengapa ia harus mengingkari semua janji itu.

Apakah aku harus pergi ke Jeju untuk menenangkan pikiranku? Lebih baik aku kesana, ya, karena hanya tempat itu yang bisa menjadi _healing_ untukku, dan lagipula itu adalah tempat dimana rumahku dan Baekhyun hyung berada. Setelah sampai di Korea akupun bergegas menuju dorm, semua hyung pergi pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan SM TOWN _concert_ hari ini, namun aku memilih untuk pulang dikarenakan alasan kesehatan dan mereka menyetujuinya, dan jadilah aku kini berada didalam kamarku dan bergegas membawa koper kecilku juga mengemasi beberapa pakaianku yang bersih dan tidak lupa membawa dompet dan pasportku. Aku mengambil kunci mobil Audi A8 milikku namun tiba – tiba pak supir menawarkan untuk mengantarku, dan akhirnya aku diantar oleh supir menuju bandara, aku keluar dari mobil lalu berterimakasih pada pak supir dan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya aku akan kemana.

Bisa disebut juga ini adalah melarikan diri, karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahukan siapapun yang ada didorm. Ini bahkan sudah tengah malam dan aku berangkat menuju Jeju dengan penerbangan mendadak dimalam hari. Sungguh aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi selain melarikan diri ke Jeju seperti ini, tak perduli yang lain akan khawatir atau tidak padaku, hanya ketenangan dan pelampiasan diri yang kuinginkan saat ini, hanya itu. Jadi, tidak salah bukan jika aku pergi seperti ini.

Setelah sampai dijeju, aku bergegas ketempat penyewaan mobil yang sudah biasa kudatangi, lalu aku menyewa mobil itu, ah aku lupa tadi di pesawat aku baru saja minum wine setengah botol, persetan dengan hal itu, saat ini aku harus pergi ke villa langgananku, ya hanya itu tempat tujuanku, karena villa itu dekat dengan rumah kami. Ukkhh, kenapa pandanganku kabur? Padahal aku hanya meminum setengah botol saja, mengapa sudah tumbang begini, Chanyeol bodoh.

Chanyeol terus melanjukkan mobil itu menuju tujuannya, ia tampak tak perduli dengan keadaan dirinya yang kini sedang mabuk dan seharusnya tidak mengemudikan mobilnya, bahkan sesekali mobil itu oleng karena dirinya yang mabuk. Ia benar – benar depresi dengan keadaannya saat ini hingga berbuat hal nekat yang bahkan akan mengancam nyawanya. chanyeol tak perduli, dia sama sekali tak perduli dengan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya dan iapun langsung _check in_ untuk menginap dalam 2 sampai 3 hari divilla tersebut.

Setelah membuka pintu dan menguncinya, iapun tampak mencari – cari kasur untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan pikirannya yang juga sama lelahnya dengan tubuhnya, setelah merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang cukup empuk itu, tatapan kosong kini melingkupi mata Chanyeol, tak tau apa yang ada didalam otak _genius_ itu, dan tas koper milikknya bahkan sudah penuh dengan Soju dan Wine untuk ia minum lagi, aishh, apakah tak ada hal lain yang bisa menangkanmu selain minuman itu Park? Tampaknya tak ada yang bisa menenangkan Chanyeol, hanya minuman itu yang menemani dirinya saat ini.

Ia tersenyum miris dan menatap minuman itu, dan dirinya mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil minuman itu, dan minumannya kini sudah berada didalam genggaman Chanyeol, ia mulai membuka penutup minuman khas korea itu, Soju, sebagai pembuka minuman di villa, ia meneguknya dengan rakus tanpa memikirkan apakah itu bahaya atau tidak untuk dirinya, bahkan makanan sedikitpun belum masuk kedalam pencernaannya. Setelah botol soju itu habis, ia beralih pada 1 kaleng bir yang baru juga ia beli dari mesin kaleng minuman, kaleng bir itu juga kira – kira terdapat 5 buah kaleng dan semuanya Chanyeol teguk habis tanpa bernafas. Setelah seluruh bir dan soju habis, kini iapun beralih pada wine dan meneguknya sampai ia benar – benar ambruk dan tidak kuat lagi untuk meminum semuanya.

Tak sadar ia menangis, ia menangis bagaikan orang yang tersayat dan dilukai sampai tak bisa terasa lagi sakitnya. Memang berlebihan, namun itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini, menyesal, meninggalkan, ditinggalkan dan melepaskan lalu kini ia juga harus merasakan dipungut kembali bagaikan sebuah penyesalan yang berakhir dengan karma menyakitkan tiada akhir. Hanya sebuah kesunyian yang kini terasa yang bahkan tak bisa membalas apapun pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ajukkan entah pada siapa, ia sangat menyesal, benar – benar menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi.

Malam kini terasa panjang untukknya, lagi, Chanyeol membenturkan keningnya didinding villa dan menyebabkan keningnya memar dan mengalami pembengkakan, ia menangis dan terus menangis hingga tubuhnya lemas dan perutnya bergejolak. Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh minuman itu. Lemah, sangat lemah, hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Park Chanyeol, bahkan ia sampai duduk dilantai kamar mandi karena tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun untuk bergerak dan berdiri, pria berparas tampan ini hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangis didalam sebuah penyesalan.

 _ **Jeju, 20 Maret 2015**_

Tidak terasa kini pagipun sudah menyambut hari, dan lelaki berwajah pucat itu masih tidur diposisi yang sama didalam kamar mandi, sampai suara deringan ponsel membangunkannya dari tidur atau bahkan bukan tidur, ia pingsan semalam. Mata pria itu membuka dengan perlahan dan melihat ID call yang menghubunginya saat ini, 'Ohsehun' itulah ID call yang terlihat.

"Hallo, ada apa?" Chanyeol hanya menjawab seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol! Ada apa dengan otak yang sekarang ada di jidatmu hah! Kau sudah membuatku dan semua hyungdeul khawatir, dan kau bertanya ada apa hah! Aishh Park Chanyeol!" sehun selaku teman dan sahabat Chanyeol yang sangat murka dengan kabar bahwa Chanyeol kabur dari dorm tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aissh, kau bawel sehun, aku tak apa, kau tenang saja, berikan aku waktu dan Park Chanyeol akan kembali seperti semula, kau tenanglah" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup tenang, walau ia tau kalau sehun tak akan bisa dibohongi olehnya.

"Kau, jangan lupa kabari suho hyung dan xiumin hyung, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yeol" jawab sehun dengan nada yang lebih mengarah pada nada khawatir.

"Aku mengerti, sudahlah, aku tau kau sibuk. Lebih baik kau hentikan sekarang percakapan ini" Chanyeol tertawa kecil seperti mengejek sehun.

"Yaish anak ini tidak tau diri, baiklah. Sampai kulihat kau tidak kembali, aku akan ikut campur dengan xiumin hyung dan suho hyung untuk menghukummu, baiklah, _annyeong_ " setelah mengatakan panjang lebar pesannya pada Chanyeol, sehunpun menutup telephonenya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hmm, _annyeong_ " jawab Chanyeol singkat, setelah itu iapun langsung menghubungi kedua hyung yang sehun sebutkan, dan setelah selesai, Chanyeol bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dan bangkit dari posisinya. Gemericik _shower_ kini terdengar mengisi ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada air hangat yang menyambut dan sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya, kini pikirannya sangat penuh dan tak dapat fokus seperti biasanya. Bahkan tubuh dan pemikirannya kini benar – benar tak sejalan, dan itu membuatnya prustasi. Lagi, lelaki itu memukul tembok yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangan kosong, tangan pucat itupun memar dan berdarah, sekencang itukah ia menghempaskan tangannya pada permukaan datar itu? Ia berteriak keras, beruntung villa itu adalah villa kedap suara, sangat hebat bukan? Bahkan itu hanya villa, tapi sangat mewah. Tentu hanya di Jeju yang ada tempat yang halnya seperti ini.

Nafasnya terengah karena amarah yang nampaknya selalu datang tiba – tiba, emosinya bahkan tak stabil sama sekali, kadang ia akan tampak tenang dan tak memiliki masalah apapun, dan kadang ia akan marah bagaikan seorang yang 'kesetanan' sungguh hal yang aneh menimpa _namja_ bernama Chanyeol ini. Apakah semua hal ini masih belum bisa juga menyadarkan dirimu dan mendewasakan sikapmu? Sepertinya butuh banyak hal untuk menyadarkanmu agar bersikap tidak kekanakan seperti ini, atau bahkan sekarang kau benar – benar mengalami gangguan pada jiwamu? Tidak, seharusnya bukan seperti ini yang terjadi padamu, walaupun memang seperti ini yang mungkin terjadi, sifat kerasmu, egoism dan sifat protektifmu menjadikan semua hal ini terjadi, jiwamu.., tak bisa menerima keadaan.

Erat bahkan sangat erat ia memejamkan kedua mata _hazel_ miliknya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan shower dan memakai handuk untuk membasuh tubuh tegap miliknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya dan meraih koper berisikan baju yang akan ia kenakan, setelah dirasa ia telah memakai baju yang pas, ia berkaca dan melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca tersebut. Buruk, bahkan sangat buruk keadaannya kini, wajah pucat, bibir pucat dan tubuh lemah. Ia mengambil _BB_ c _ream_ miliknya, demi menutup seluruh kekacauan yang berada pada wajahnya dan jangan tanyakan lagi mengapa Chanyeol memiliki benda seperti itu, hei dia adalah idola tentu ia harus memikirkan penampilan bukan, oh hell, wajahnya sangat terlihat parah, dan tak mungkin seorang Chanyeol akan keluar berjalan – jalan dengan wajah seperti itu di Jeju bukan?.

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah ia selesai mengatasi kekacauan tersebut, lalu ia mengambil _DSLR_ miliknya, dompet dan tak lupa gadget yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun untuk bermain _game_ , namun sepertinya benda bernama gadget itu saat ini tak menarik minat Chanyeol sama sekali, tetapi ia tetap menaruhnya ditas kecil miliknya dan membawa pergi semua benda itu. Memakai _sweater_ juga tentunya, ya, gila saja jika ia tak memakainya, saat ini bahkan musim dingin sedang menyelimuti Jeju, walau tidak _extreme_. Chanyeol mengamit kacamata hitam didalam tas kecil tersebut dan menyematkan diwajah tampan miliknya, tentulah ia harus memakai kacamata itu dikarenakan matanya yang sembab bukan main.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar yang telah ia sewa tersebut. Berjalan menuju mobil yang telah ia sewa selama berada di Jeju, dan mulai memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi sekarang, dan tampaknya ia pergi ke taman yang biasanya ia kunjungi dengan teman,keluarga dan tentunya kekasihnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat ditempat yang menurutnya cukup strategis, oh bahkan ia tak sadar itu adalah tempat biasanya di tempatinya jika bersama seseorang. Melihat tempatnya, Chanyeol tentu langsung mengambil _view_ yang bagus untuk kamera _DSLR_ milikknya dan mengambil gambar indah disana. Tak sadar, di berlainan arah ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan seseorang, pria mungil dan manis yang membuat Chanyeol depresi, tampaknya lelaki itu sedang bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang berstatus istri dengannya. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan desiran aneh dan ketenangan disekitarnya.

"Hmm? Mengapa dadaku berdesir seperti ini?" ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa nyaman, kening indahnya mengrenyit tipis tanda ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku kalau sekarang ia berada disini, ck, Chanyeol bodoh" kembali Chanyeol fokus pada objek yang ada di hadapannya, entah kapan ia jadi punya hobi baru memotret seperti ini. Tiba – tiba muncul siluet wanita di foto Chanyeol.

" _Kkamjagi_!(mengagetkan!), _yaish,_ kenapa kau ada di sini eoh? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyusulku Seyong-ah?" tanya Chanyeol pada siluet yang ternyata adalah Seyong. "Huh, aku ditarik oleh sehun _oppa_ kesini setan, kau fikir aku mau hah cape – cape ke Jeju? Aku sedang sibuk asal kau tau?!" jawab perempuan itu tak kalah ketusnya.

"Ck! Yasudah sana, kau kembali saja ke Seoul" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengabaikannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini tidak tau terimakasih ya, sudah bagus aku mau kesini dan melihat keadaanmu, sehun _oppa_ sedang tidak bisa karena dia sibuk, kau ini hanya bisa membuat orang kesal eoh!" ah iya, tidak usah dijelaskan lagi bukan Seyong itu siapa? Ya, dia adalah teman indigo Chanyeol.

"hhh, aku sudah bilang kan, kau bisa pulang jika tak ingin melakukannya, jadi dengan segala hormat aku mempersilahkanmu pulang Seyong-ah" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Seyong, dan itu berarti omongan Chanyeol bukanlah main – main.

"Jangan gila yeol, aku tau kau sedang terguncang saat ini, lihatlah, bahkan keningmu benjol hahaha" ucap Seyong dengan tawanya, sebenarnya Seyong tidak ingin seperti ini dengan Chanyeol, namun jika Chanyeol begini, mau tidak mau _yeoja_ itu melakukan hal ini.

"Tidak lucu" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada kesal, " Ya-ya-ya Chanyeol, aku bercanda, tidak usah diambil hati begitu eoh, hhh, sensitif sekali appaku ini" balas Seyong dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja, tak usah mengusikku, aku hanya butuh ketenangan sekarang, mengerti?" Seyong sedih sebenarnya mendengar jawaban dari _namja_ februari itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah yeol, aku akan pulang, oh iya, aku juga mau memberitahukanmu, aku akhir – akhir ini sibuk dan tubuhku selalu _drop_ , jadi maaf karena jarang mengunjungimu walau kutahu kau itu merindukanku" kikik Seyong pelan, " ck! Pedenya, ya, _gwenchana_ , sudah sana pergi" jawab Chanyeol lembut, " ishh, niat sekali mengusirku, baiklah baiklah aku pergi, jangan melakukan hal bodoh _appa_ , kau tau Joyer's akan mengkhawatirkanmu, dan aku juga sama dengan mereka, semangat! _Nan gga! Annyeong!"_ dan Seyong berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya selfie dengan tongsis tidak buruk" Chanyeol mengambil tongsisnya dan mulai berfoto diri dengan ponsel dan _DSLR_ milikknya, saat ia melihat ada orang yang melewatinyapun ia meminta difotokan.

" _Gamsahamnida(_ terimakasih)" Bungkuknya pada orang yang telah membantunya mengambil foto dirinya didekat laut di Jeju.

"Sebaiknya ku uplode foto ini ke _twitterku_ " Chanyeolpun akhirnya memutuskan meng-uplod foto itu, karena ia tak mau membuat fans khawatir dengan dirinya juga untuk memberitahukan pada _hyung_ nya kalau ia sudah lebih baik. Semoga saja benar, Chanyeol lebih baik, semoga saja.

 **TBC**

 **Penjelasan**

 **Disini Chanyeol dan sebagian member EXO indigo tapi ada juga member BB lain yang nanti juga akan ada dalam cerita juga memiliki indigo, member EXO yang Indigo :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Suho**

 **Sehun**

 **Xiumin**

 **Untuk yang bingung saya akan jelaskan, jadi Chanyeol itu Indigo, dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu bahkan dengan sesama indigonya, dia mendapatkan hal itu karena sebuah kecelakaan, sementara yang lainnya memiliki hal itu karena memiliki cerita sendiri, dan disini saya akan menceritakan bahwa memang memiliki artis yang kebanyakan indigo, dan itu tentunya hanya fiktif. Untuk yang ingin tau tantang indigo silahkan tanya mbah google atau liat bukunya aja ya,hehe.**

 **Sebenarnya ini FF lama, dan akan dilanjutkan dengan Cast Chanbaek, karena sebelumnya FF ini bukan bercast Chanbaek. Saya akan memposting FF ini walau review sedikitpun, karena saya disini menulis karena saya ingin menuangkan imajinasi saya dalam tulisan. Terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca dan Melihat FF saya ini.**

 **Best Regards**

 **Yoda98**


End file.
